


That bastard

by Salamanderseye



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003), Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: F/M, Parental Edward Elric, Parental Roy Mustang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 14:25:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17205044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salamanderseye/pseuds/Salamanderseye
Summary: Edward and Alphonse reflect on the presence of Roy Mustang in their lives. From their recruitment to the present day, they only have one conclusion to make.





	That bastard

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the author: The world needs more paternal moments between Roy, Edward and Alphonse. And it's not that I hate Hohenheim! I know he left home for noble reasons, but in the meantime, Roy was there for the boys. Here my homage to that.

Single chapter: That bastard.

Edward released a yawn when he saw that the clock barely marked three o'clock in the afternoon. So little has happened since lunch time? I have clenched his knuckles, stretched his neck, and reposed his view of the book on Drachma's alchemy that he had been inspecting for two days, when he had arrived at the Central library. Together with Alphonse, they were developing the investigation of a transmutation that allowed to manipulate with greater magnitude the states of the water, surpassing even the abilities of Isaac of ice.

"Brother, do you have anything?" I question Alphonse who looked after pillar of manuals with a face sprinkled with fatigue. Edward denied. “I didn't think investigating the water states was that difficult. It's such an ordinary element”

"The hardest thing is to create something simple," said the eldest, snorting with reluctance. He stretched his legs and supported them on the table. Arms folded against his breast “Al, how about we go out for some air? If I see anything else that's going to mention hydrogen, I'm going to explode”.

“We took a lunch break”

“I know, but I'm not very focused today. I prefer to go out and stretch my legs properly. In addition” and among all the jumbles that were the research Bureau, Edward took out a report on the nation's logo. “I have to report to the general at Headquarters”

Alphonse sighed.

“Did you forget to deliver your mission report again?”

"Yes..." He cried, jaded. He was aware that I was waiting for him to take. “It's not my fault that what you brought from drachma is more interesting than reporting me to that lazy general. Besides, I don't think it's relevant to know that I dismantle another gang of criminals in New Optain”

"But the general gave you that mission, brother," Alphonse recalled, gathering the papers of his investigation. Even if it was in the Central library where they were, I wouldn't leave anything. “There must be an important reason to...”

“Alphonse. He's doing the same thing as when we traveled through our bodies” he cut Edward looking for his military jacket. Now that he was an adult, he had to wear the uniform obligatorily and not dodge it as the first time he got ready. “Give us absurd missions to gain reputation and so climb to the top. Don't think he does it because he's interested in our investigations”.

“I don't think the general is doing that. At least not with you, Edward”

The aforementioned turned, astonished. His little brother only quoted his full name when he was talking very seriously. It was unusual to see him talk about Roy Mustang with that specific tone. Smiled to that.

"What are you trying to say to me, Al?, is that bastard helping me with his missions?" 

“He's always helped us. It would not be the first time” said Alphonse advancing toward the door. “You should hurry, bro. I think the general was out early just like the captain today”

Edward hesitated, a second. What would he have meant? His thought spread more because, from one moment to another, he was alone in the library. Altered, ran and saw that Alphonse was already descending the stairs.

"Wait for me, Alphonse!"

The blond smile, his brother was not going to change, even if he was more than twenty years. When they were both together they began to walk to the military headquarters. The day had a nice weather, spring was at its peak and it was not necessary to be with so many clothes to circulate. In addition, the flowers began to come out so the aroma of nature was present even in the crowded heart of Central. The scent of flowers made Edward remember Resembool where he had a wife and two children.

"Do you think Winry and the boys are all right?" When I spoke to him yesterday he said that Edwin was quite restless” I questioned when they both stood in a traffic sign. Alphonse looked at him, arching an eyebrow. “It seems that he is upset because Grandma does not want to teach automail”

“He's four years old. He's not old enough to handle those tools”

“We were that age when we started practicing alchemy. She and grandma should give her the chance, I know she's capable” he defended. 

The signal gave in green and crossed, some people greeted them. "They are the Elric brothers, the famous alchemists!" 

“It seems our fame is getting bigger every day”

"It is true. Sometimes I find it strange, we did not do anything impressive” said Al. 

“Did defeat the old beard was not impressive, little brother?" said Edward with arrogance.

“That was almost ten years ago, I don't think they give us credit for that. It was the general and Briggs ' forces that took most of that day”

"Yes, yes.That bastard always takes all the glory” said, tired. Hands in his pockets as a sign of his annoyance at the mention of Mustang. “And now that you mention it... how do you get out early?, what the hell could I do on a Thursday afternoon?”

“Mention that not only he was leaving early, brother” Alphonse didn't say much more. He knew that the alchemist had the ability to understand what he meant.

Edward nodded, earnestly. There was No need to express more. Not really.

“I guess they'll do couple things” that's all they've scored. Alphonse nodded, supporting his idea “I don't understand how that..., I mean, he's a lazy bastard”

"I don't think the general is so like that, brother.That's just a façade, actually, he's done a lot for everyone around, including” said Alphonse taking a look at a Xing food stand. There was an interesting offer. “Should we take to lunch?”

“Clear. Do not forget double ration for Breda” said Edward taking out his wallet and also checking the newspaper post. He bought a copy and examined the lid. His eyes were slightly opened. “Alphonse, did you see this?” He taught him the newspaper “The Führer announces his successor tomorrow. is going to retire...”

"It was time, the last meeting did not look good," recalled the blond. Grumman, despite being quite active for his age, could not beat the passage of time and that was noticed at the last meeting that the whole team of Mustang, the brothers Elric included, had had with him. “I guess you'll have to pay the general the 520 cents”

Edward growl in remembering that promise.

“I don't understand how I promised that when we were fifteen. It was stupid of me”

Alphonse gave him part of the bags with the order, smiling.

“I don't think it's silly. It reflects that you have an esteem for the general, brother”

“Do you reckon for that idiot? Please...”

“Brother, don't start” he cut Alphonse, frowning. I was amused by the situation. “Admit you're fond of him, even a little”

Edward denied. 

“Come on, don't be childish”

“I won't tell a lie”

“Come on, brother...”

“No” 

“Yes”

“No” 

“Yes”

“No” 

“Yes”

“Ah, shut up!” said “Why are you insisting on that? Nor that Mustang was our Father” Edward advanced without taking the weight of his phrase that left Alphonse behind with astonished expresión “Alphonse...?” asked, screwed.

The youngest of the Elric just looked at him, smiling. 

“So you've thought about it, haven't you?”

Swallowinged his pride as they entered through the gates of military headquarters, he nodded. 

“Why didn't you say anything? I thought I was the only one who thought about it when we were kids” claimed Alphonse. His little fantasy of seeing Roy Mustang as a father figure in the absence of Hohenheim was not just his idea. I needed to know Edward felt “Brother...”

Edward stopped. Tense back, fists closing against the handle of food orders. Broken grimace on his face. Sigh, resigned. 

“Alphonse I'll ask you a question” let go, seriously. “Is there a guy you know who has endured many things of mine, who made me do things because they were supposed to be good to me and took care of me when I did stupid? “

Alphonse smiled.

"Sure, I do!" he said."Well, except for making you do things, but bear a lot of stupidity on your part!”

Ed lightly tapped Alphonse with his fist and grunted in a good mood. 

“You're incredibly stupid sometimes”

“I know" he answered, entertaining. 

Just when Ed was about to forget everything, his brother added. 

“Well, I guess you could say General Mustang does all of that. He's done it since he recruited us”

“Roy Mustang?”

“Of course, I mean, he supports many of the things you do, takes care of you and forces you to do things that are supposed to help you” Alphonse did not know that he had to do that with the matter until... “Oh, wait, brother!”

"Then you have your answer" said Edward, advancing toward the office, smiling. “Come on, that bastard is waiting for us...”  
The lesser of the Elric knew that Edward would not say it openly, but he did consider Mustang, that bastard in word of the alchemist, as a father figure.

Roy Mustang was reviewing the last few papers before leaving early that Thursday afternoon. He had an important issue that required his presence and also that of Captain Hawkeye.

“The only bad thing is that she even delays getting ready” he murmured as she picked up some things to be able to work at home. It didn't take him long to enlist his briefcase and he quickly took the folders he needed from his cabinets. He was about to leave when he noticed a little box on his desk “And this...?”

Curious, he lifted it and slowly removed the lid. Moving away the paper handkerchief, the Alchemist saw that it was a photograph next to a necktie.

“What...?”

He wore a tie all the time when he was out of service, even now he was carrying one for his important business, but he usually did not come out of a range of colors that went from black or blue. However, that color was red. One that he remembered very well in the attire of certain subordinate of his.

“Fullmetal…” Mustang left the tie sideways and inspected the photograph with surprise. He, Edward and Alphonse were with their uniforms seated on the couch in the office, smiling. "The Elric Brothers return" was the description of the image and below, there was a note stuck that Roy read the brief note quickly.

"Change those depressive colors. You're supposed to be happy, you old bastard. Edward. PS: Excuse my brother's tone in the note, general. He knows what he's like. Alphonse”

He examined and reread the note several times, looked again at the tie with curiosity and some astonishment. Were your younger subordinates giving you a gift? Had Edward called you, in some particular way, father?

"Well, I guess I'll try my luck now," he concluded, moved. He put the lid back in the box, put it in his jacket pocket and went to the door with a little smile on his face that he didn't even know could produce the Elric brothers.

**Author's Note:**

> Curiosities: For me and for me, Edward recovers his alchemy with the help of what Alphonse finds out in Xing. 
> 
> I a subtle Royai because I did.


End file.
